1. The Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to apparatus for positioning documents in an orientation where they may be conveniently viewed by an individual using a computer display, a keyboard, or computer terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for holding documents adjacent to a display in a position desired by a user viewing the display which is associated with a word processor, computer, or similar device.
2. The Background Art.
The recent proliferation of digital computers in modern society has greatly increased the availability of what has become known as "word processing" to large numbers of people. The widespread availability of digital computers has also benefited fields such as business, science, and industry. As the availability of digital computers has increased, so has the number of individuals who are at least somewhat proficient at entering information on a conventional "QWERTY" keyboard. Moreover, modern word processing and desktop publishing techniques have greatly increased the productivity of even experienced typists.
Both beginning and experienced typists generally have occasions where information contained in a document must be manually entered on a keyboard. Moreover, as the applications of computers has expanded, users such as engineering, medical, financial, and business professionals often must view documents or three-dimensional articles while working at a display Many such users of displays have heretofore been without a suitable apparatus for holding various papers, books, and other articles while using a display. As used herein, the term "document" is intended to include planar sheets of paper such as handwritten notes, bound sheets of paper such as a book or periodical, bulky three-dimensional objects, or other materials which are visually perceived.
In the case of a typist inputting information on a keyboard, proper typing technique requires that the typist maintain visual contact with the original document, and not with the keyboard or the typist's fingers. In order to facilitate the task of the typist, various devices often referred to as copyholders were introduced.
Copyholders in the past have generally been devices which include a base, often weighted, which are adapted for resting on the work surface (e.o., a table top or counter top) next to a typewriter. Copyholders also have generally included a flat copyboard which supports the original document and a vertical pole which holds the copyboard above the work surface. In this way the original document was held in a position which allowed the typist to more easily view the document and to change visual focus from the typed page to the original document if necessary. While previously available copyholders are an improvement over placing original documents directly on a work surface, their use entails several drawbacks and disadvantages.
Among the disadvantages of many previously available copyholders is the fact that the base of a copyholder occupies space on a work surface, even when not being used, which might be devoted to other items. Moreover, with nearly all displays used with computer systems and word processors, the display is supported a substantial distance above the work surface. Conventional copyholders, however, are designed to hold the original document near the level of a typewriter, i.e., much lower than the level of a display. Thus, the fatigue, and the number of errors, experienced by a typist may be increased by the extra eye movement and refocusing required when switching between the original document and the text on the display when using many previously available copyholders. This is particularly true when transcribing information contained on the bottom of the original document. Still further, merely increasing the height of the copyboard of a conventional copyholder increases the ungainliness of the device and the likelihood that it will be tipped over.
In still another example, a doctor, engineer, or technician may have a drawing, photograph, or print which is to be compared to images provided on the display. Furthermore, bookkeepers and accountants often must compare or enter numbers from a sheet of paper to a computer terminal. Heretofore, such users have not had an apparatus which would readily hold the original adjacent to the display to allow easy simultaneous side by side viewing of both the original document and the image on the display as the image was manipulated or changed.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advance in the art to provide a document holder which is particularly adapted for use with computer system and word processor displays. It would also be an advance in the art to provide a document holder which holds various types of documents and articles at a position which is most efficient for a user viewing a terminal display. It would also be an advance in the art to provide a document holder which does not take up any work surface space and which may hold a variety of objects.